Sempre ao Seu Lado
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Em todos os momentos Cas esteve comigo, sem exceção. Ele me apoiou, ele foi quem esteve comigo todo o tempo em que eu me lamentava, chorava e me quebrava cada vez mais, afundando minha existência em um poço negro e sem fim, sem volta. Eu sei que ele é o único capaz de me fazer sorrir...'


**Sempre ao Seu Lado**

Já fazem cinco anos... Cinco anos que Cas irrompeu a porta daquele galpão e se auto proclamou anjo do Senhor. Tantas coisas aconteceram desde aquele dia, toda aquela merda de sangue de demônio, anjos, Apocalipse, Cavaleiros, Lúcifer, ceifeiros, tábua dos anjos, Leviatãs, Purgatório, testes, queda dos anjos e agora... A maldita marca de Caim, que eu não consigo me livrar, mesmo querendo muito.

Em todos os momentos Cas esteve comigo, sem exceção. Ele me apoiou, ele foi quem esteve comigo todo o tempo em que eu me lamentava, chorava e me quebrava cada vez mais, afundando minha existência em um poço negro e sem fim, sem volta. Eu sei que ele é o único capaz de me fazer sorrir...

Começamos a passar mais tempo juntos, é verdade, ainda mais do que antes. Sam, emburradinho, não perdia a oportunidade de sempre ressaltar que estávamos tendo alguma coisa, um caso. Isso complicou a situação dele, não eram raras as vezes em que estávamos juntos e algum anjo aparecia, para nos censurar... Não que ele se importasse de qualquer forma, ele até parecia bem a vontade com tudo aquilo, sem se deixar abalar pelas piadinhas, mantendo aquela cara de paisagem em todo o momento.

O tempo passou bem rápido... Rápido demais, eu diria. Nosso 'laço profundo' foi ficando mais estreito, nossa ligação aumentando sem que nos déssemos conta. De alguma forma, ficamos inseparáveis. Apoiávamos um ao outro sempre, sem julgamentos ou críticas, em qualquer situação que fosse... Mas então, tudo saiu do meu controle, do nosso controle.

Estávamos ainda mais juntos que o normal, e até mesmo Sam, chegou a soltar um risadinha de quem sabe-tudo e brincou dizendo que iríamos acabar juntos. O que me incomodava, é que ele não era o único, Bobby, Hellen, Jo, Ruffus, Zacarias, Balthazar, Meg, Crowley e mais uma infinidade de anjos, demônios, ceifeiros, cavaleiros e até mesmo Lúcifer.

Acho que tantos comentários, até mesmo de pessoas que não conhecíamos, como aquelas intrometidas atendentes de bares e eventuais motéis, acabaram por deixar entre nós um clima estranho e pesado, por alguns dias e então meses, quase um ano, para ser mais exato.

Eventualmente, tudo foi voltando ao 'normal', apesar de ainda ser estranho, e das brincadeiras e comentários ainda acontecerem ocasionalmente, pulando para fora da boca de Sam nos momentos mais inoportunos, e de Balthazar também que acabou por influenciar Gabriel, tornando o passatempo preferido dele, nos aborrecer com piadas indiscretas.

Eu tinha dito uma vez a Castiel, que ele era da família, que eu o considerava um irmão, eu não sei quando aconteceu, mas em algum momento eu deixei de considerá-lo um 'irmão mais velho', comecei a vê-lo de forma mais intima. Não apenas pelo fato de nosso laço estar tão estreito agora, nos aproximando cada vez mais, mas por algo a mais... Que eu não saberia descrever.

Então apareceram algumas complicações.

Estávamos em mais um daqueles bares sujos e com cerveja barata, quando uma garçonete insinuando-se nada sutilmente pra cima de mim, o irritou. Não sei bem como aconteceu, sei que, de alguma forma ele nos fez sair de lá com seu teletransporte angelical e encarei sua face irritada enquanto me encostava ao Impala. Eu também não sei como a briga começou, mas foi muito pior do que as briguinhas que eu tinha com Sam... Brigar com Castiel era quase como participar de uma guerra sozinho contra todos os seres sobrenaturais do mundo, todos vindo ao seu encontro e você sem uma mísera bala de prata para poder se defender.

Em um momento de loucura insana (eu sei, palavras similares, mas e daí?!) gritei para que ele calasse a maldita boca e me dissesse o que diabos estava acontecendo e o por quê dele estar tão irritado daquele jeito, mas ele nada disse.

Ficou lá parado, calado, com aqueles olhos azuis escuros fixados em meu rosto, e só então aproximou nossas faces, eu podia sentir a respiração dele e os batimentos de meu coração tão acelerados pareciam ecoar pelo estacionamento vazio, mas então, ele se afastou e apenas sussurrou 'Boa noite, Dean' e desapareceu. Pensei que terminaria diferente, pensei que ele ia me prensar contra a lataria do carro e me beijar naquele momento.

Nada aconteceu.

Depois disso, tudo parecia um pretexto para que discutíssemos, seja por uma nova caçada, ou sobre o que fazer com os malditos demônios, ou então sobre a queda iminente dos irmãos dele. Passamos até mesmo a não ficarmos mais tão juntos e quando ele aparecia no carpete empoeirado dos quartos que Sam e eu alugávamos, era quase sempre na companhia de Balthazar ou Gabriel ou Uriel ou Zacarias.

Eu realmente me irritava ainda mais quando o via junto deles, não gostava nem um pouco de vê-lo tão próximo a Balthazar, ou do modo como ele simplesmente sorria com alguma coisa NADA engraçada que Gabriel fazia ou falava.

Pensava que ele havia me trocado. E é claro que isso me deixava com ciúmes, imenso ciúmes. Não havia motivos para toda essa insegurança, toda essa vontade de que voltássemos no tempo para sermos apenas o Dean e o Cas, de novo, sem mais. Achava tudo uma grande besteira... Não devia estar sentindo nada daquilo, no fundo eu sabia que eu estava enganado, nada era besteira!

Até quando o via conversar próximo ao Sam, apontando algo no computador, deixando que seu braço encostasse no dele por meros milésimos de segundo, eu queria surtar, gritar para que ele se afastasse imediatamente, ficava enciumado de forma ensandecida e saia depois para afogar as mágoas em mais de três canecas de cerveja ruim em bares fumacentos.

Foi quando decidi que não ia fazer isso, não ia me deixar vencer por aqueles sentimentos crescentes e sufocantes, não ia me declarar um tolo apaixonado pelo ser alado sem emoções, mesmo que aquele olhos infinitamente azuis dissessem o contrário.

Passei a dar desculpas e sair quando ele aparecia de repente, ia em caçadas suicidas sozinho, até mesmo Sam eu deixava de lado, ele me conhecia melhor que qualquer um e eu não precisava ter uma DR com meu querido irmão, sobre meus fortes sentimentos pelo dito cujo ser alado com sobretudo amarrotado.

Mesmo que me esforçasse ao máximo, era óbvio que TODOS tinham consciência de meus sentimentos, o único que parecia ignorá-los completamente era Castiel. Eu não o culpava, afinal, o que se pode esperar de um ser que não sabe o mínimo de cultura pop?

Então uma noite, quando cheguei em frente ao quarto que tinha alugado, vi a silhueta estática dele, o sobretudo bege balançava devagar conforme a corrente de ar, que também teimava em desarrumar os fios negros rebeldes dele. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei dentro do carro apenas vendo aquela linda imagem que ele era. Finalmente criando coragem, e dizendo a mim mesmo para que me acalmasse.

Sai do carro, indo em direção a ele.

Não havia motivos para nervosismo ou para descompasso no batimento cardíaco, afinal era Castiel ali, ele com certeza tinha novidades sobre o tal apocalipse e só, eu com certeza não deveria estar esperando mais dele.

Quando entrei em seu campo de visão, ele me olhou, ficamos algum tempo assim, apenas encarando um ao outro, sem que nenhuma palavra saltasse para fora de nossos lábios, nem mesmo um 'boa noite'.

Eu definitivamente não queria ficar apenas ali, olhando o rosto sem expressão dele, resolvi por ignorar e simplesmente entrar no quarto e me jogar na cama, não queria ter que pensar nada, sonhar era melhor, porque o Castiel que eu via em meus sonhos era muito mais ativo do que a figura parada na frente da porta que me encarava sem nenhum resquício de que começaria a falar.

Foi quando eu dei um passo para o lado tentando alcançar a fechadura que ele se pôs a minha frente e perguntou onde eu estive todo aquele tempo. 'Não é da sua conta', respondi mal-educado, querendo logo fugir dali, antes que ele arrebentasse meu lindo rosto.

Por um momento ele pareceu chateado e eu fingi que não me importava.

Tentei alcançar a maldita fechadura mais uma vez, ele não deixou. Droga, ele era mais forte, mais rápido, mais inteligente e a única coisa que eu fiz foi gritar o que diabos ele queria, além de me fazer ficar louco.

Ele não respondeu, e eu devia estar acostumado com a falta de palavras, mas aquela noite eu realmente precisava de algo. Antes que pudesse socar aquele rosto, ele se aproximou ainda mais, girando rapidamente e me prendendo contra a porta com força descomunal e velocidade impressionante. Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto eu o ouvi sussurrar um simples 'tive saudades'.

Então, nos meus vinte segundos de coragem insana coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e o trouxe até meus lábios, nosso primeiro beijo.

É estranho pensar que agora que finalmente estamos juntos e que estamos mesmo tendo um caso, namorando e nos comportando como dois adolescentes loucos que não conseguem ficar longe um do outro nem mesmo por dois minutos, ninguém (Sam, Crowley, anjos, demônios e toda essa merda) mais faz piadas, nem mesmo um comentário.

Sam apenas torce o nariz quando vê marcas de unha em minhas costas ou então algum chupão no pescoço, até mesmo quando Castiel aparece com alguma marca, ele se limita a 'Se divertindo Cas?' e o anjo responde 'Bastante, Sam, obrigado' e depois disso eu sempre caio na risada porque a cara que os dois fazem é simplesmente hilariante.

Meu olhar encontra Castiel ressonando ao meu lado agora, por acaso ele tem um marca de mordida no ombro esquerdo. Isso é uma das coisas que nunca vai mudar, eu tenho certeza, Castiel sempre vai estar aqui, pra mim, pra sempre, mesmo depois de tudo e mesmo depois do que ainda vai acontecer.

* * *

 **N/a:** Hi, people! Eu volteeeeiiii! Eu sei, foi um longo, longo, longo tempo sem postar absolutamente nada e confesso até mesmo que eu simplesmente achava que não conseguiria mais escrever fic alguma, porque o bloqueio tava foda com toda a pressão aqui deste outro lado do PC, mas ninguém nunca consegue se afastar de uma paixão, e é isso que é a leitura e a escrita para mim, uma paixão. Então, fiquem espertos que logo vai ter atualização da fic O Filho da Lua e mais fics novas par vocês! Ebaaa! Beijão, eu amo vocês! To tão feliz por ter voltado T.T


End file.
